


Late Shift

by IrascibleFic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrascibleFic/pseuds/IrascibleFic
Summary: Mercy is up late at the hospital, but is interrupted by a break-in from an old friend.





	Late Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Moira existed and the whole canon changed. I also don't like Moira so as far as I'm concerned this is still canon.

Tip-tap tip-tap. tip-

  
There was a pause in that monotonous noise as Mercy leaned back from her keyboard and absent-mindedly ran her fingers through her hair. It was far too late for this, she thought. Why am I still here? She gazed dully at her computer screen as her hands idly ran through her silky soft white-blonde hair, which was done up in its usual bun at the back. Her long fingers squeezed it in mild frustration as her eyes ran down endless lists on the screen.

  
This is the price of running the most advanced hospital in the world, she thought, glancing at the clock. 1am, 12 hours in a row running around this place, she could feel the tiredness creeping into her bones. Endless lists, and emails, and putting out fires among the staff, organising rotas and funding and...

  
She blinked at what sounded like something falling, far off in the distance. She listened for it for a few seconds, then mentally shrugged and returned to her moment of rest. Anyway... she mused, you would think that with the technology she had developed, the hospital would basically run itself...

  
She stood up, stretching her arms as far as she could above her head as the rest of her body tensed up. This wasn't good for her, all these days by the desk or by the wards, barely any exercise and she worried about getting fat. She took a lot of pride in her figure, any lapse in attention and she wouldn't fit into her valkyrie suit, and then she wouldn't be able to fly free. She wandered over to the closet of her live-in administrator's office and did a few quick stretches in the mirror, carefully studying her body for any change. She was in good shape for her mid thirties, her stockinged legs were long and shapely, thickening as they disappeared under her white pencil skirt and grew into wide hips that curved gently into a slim waist. She lifted the bottom of her matte black turtleneck and prodded gently at her stomach, toned by as many hours as she could manage to sacrifice to exercise. Soft, supple skin stretched over her firm body, and she cocked her head to assess herself. She could still wear the suit, she decided, pulling her clothes back down as her sweater stretched tight across her deceptively large breasts, pulling them tightly together as she raised her arms to run her hands through her hair again. Her turtleneck reached right up to her jaw, encircling her slim neck and emphasizing the pale skin of her face, which reminded her of her old uniform...

  
Since Overwatch had shut down, she had had fewer opportunities to don the suit and soar as she pleased, real life had gotten in the way and she had been more and more desk bound. Still, at least she knew she could still jump into action if needed.

  
She frowned again at another distant sound. This time, the muffled crash and tinkle of a broken window. It was far away but... her hospital was huge, and there were no other buildings nearby it could come from. It had to be here, she decided, palms suddenly sweating. A thud, and a crash... someone had entered the building. A building almost empty but for sleeping patients and a couple of junior doctors several floors away. She stood with her head cocked for a few seconds, listening hard, then stepped quickly back to her desk. She opened a normal desk drawer, then with a quick rap on a certain part of the desk, the bottom of the drawer popped up to reveal her old blaster. It was in gleaming condition, her unit may have thankfully been shuttered, but the souvenirs would be more than enough to deal with any junkie breaking in at night.

  
She stepped quickly to the door, eased it open, and peered carefully both ways. Nothing here, the crash had been to the right, so she squeezed silently into the corridor. It was mostly empty offices up here, it was hard to fill a building this large with people, and she wondered about that as she stepped quietly down the dim white hallway. Anyone breaking in would go for the valuable stuff lower down, there was nothing up here on the admin floor. That thought was forgotten as quickly as it entered her head as she spun around at a noise behind her, pivoting on one heel to bring her gun up straight in front of her to menace... an empty corridor. She breathed out deeply and turned back, there was nothing spooky about-

  
She jumped, gun snapping back up, at a dark figure that had appeared thirty feet away,standing silently in the dark, lit menacingly by the lights of the corridor junction behind it. Where had it come from, she thought in alarm, as she waved her gun at it. She licked her lips nervously.

  
'Hey! You there, how did you get in? What do you wan-'

  
She blinked. The apparation had vanished, right in front of her eyes, in a curl of dark smoke. Was she hallucinating? What on- then she stiffened at a cold gust from behind her, a rasping breath, she spun again, faster than before, but as she raised her gun at the huge figure looming a foot away, her wrist was caught in a vise like grip and yanked upward. She fired in shock, the blast smashing into the ceiling and briefly illuminating the skull like mask in front of her, and then another huge hand shot forward to seize her around the neck, pushing her backwards until she slammed against the wall. She tried to cry out but the strangling grip was lifting her off the ground, her feet wriggled in mid air and as the pain intensified in her wrist, her hand convulsed and dropped the gun...  
As soon as it clattered to the floor she was pulled forwards and to the side, then she was rammed hard against one of the office doors that bounced open, she was dazed as the figure carried her through to pin her against the wall inside. This office was similar to hers, not fully equipped but all connected up and waiting for an occupant, and as people entered the room the lights came on automatically, and her hand stopped pulling at the huge metal gauntlet around her neck as she recognised the outfit.

  
'You're... you're the Reaper...' She managed to gasp, and the grip on her neck loosened. She coughed, struggling to pull her wrist free and pawing uselessly at the hand around her neck as she took a shuddering breath. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest with fear as she stared into the emotionless mask of the international terrorist that had appeared in her hospital for some reason.

  
'That's not the name you know me by, Doctor.' The figure rasped, in a deep, growling voice.

  
'Wh... why would I know you?'

  
'Why wouldn't you?' Her wrist was dropped, and his left hand came back to mockingly gesture at his face. 'You made me... the man I am today.' The last few words grew even deeper, positively dripping with hatred, but she could just about recognize.... Her eyes widened.

  
'...Gabriel?'

  
The cold stare was the only answer she got.

  
'But... but how? The experiment failed!'

  
'Oh, it worked. Eventually. Partially.' His fist tightened. 'You didn't bring me back... but I haven't died. I can't! DIE!' He roared suddenly, his left fist smashed into the wall by her head and she screamed, flinching helplessly in his grasp. 'I'm stuck in the middle.' He growled, 'In this... agony...' He spoke suddenly calmly, the words rasping out as his hand uncurled from the crater in the wall, the razor sharp spikes on his fingers were suddenly gently caressing her face. 'And it's all... thanks...' she flinched as the needlelike points scraped lightly across her cheek. '...to you.' She gasped around the sharp metal sliding into her mouth, eyes wide and terrified. His mask was close enough to her face that she felt the cold fury rolling out of it, her mind was numb-

  
She cried out as his hand jerked backwards, the big metal claw slashed downwards and tore the right side of her turtleneck to shreds, ripping at the fabric, the needle points raking her skin. Several of them sheared straight through her bra, tearing the thicker material like wet paper, and her right breast hung from shredded hole, large and pale and soft, with microscopic trails of blood starting seep out where his claws had raked her soft flesh. He shook the fabric from his claws as he stared at her exposed nipple, small and pink against her pale skin.

  
'Well, you've changed too at least.' Sarcasm and hate dripped off his words, and as she gasped for breath the huge clawed hand closed around her chest, roughly fondling her breast that had grown quite a lot since he had last seen it... She cried out as his rough handling scored even bigger gashes in her skin, the squeezing claws drew blood from the soft handful of flesh, and she screamed as the razor point dragged over her nipple. Her feet kicked uselessly in the air, teeth gritted and eyes clamped shut as she wriggled in pain, pushing frantically and uselessly at the huge forearm holding her up, as the razor point of his finger pressed harder and harder on her soft, vulnerable nipple. White hot pain ran through her as he pressed harder, beads of crimson blossomed around the tip of the claw as it broke her skin-

  
The claw jerked back suddenly and she gasped for air, struggling around the fist wrapping her neck. She pawed weakly at him, unaware of the tears rolling down her cheeks and the wire thin trails of blood oozing down her chest.

  
'Gabriel...' she managed. 'I... I know you hate me...' She gasped for breath. 'But I only tried the experiment on you because... I couldn't face not having you around. It crushed me when I thought it failed...'  
The skull mask stared impassively at her.

  
'I was trying to help you but...' She closed her eyes, accepting. 'I understand that you want to kill me.'

  
'Kill you?' The big fist pulled back, jerking her off the wall. 'What would be the point in that?' The claw raked down her side, she wriggled way from it but it scraped down her hip, tearing her top open, splitting the top of her skirt and shredding the part of her panties underneath. She let out a choking scream as he drew blood from her leg, and he growled at her.

  
'Oh Angela. It's nothing your bullshit magic can't fix!' On the last word he lifted her as high as he could by the neck, swinging around to drop her, back first, on the large desk that dominated the office. The frame was sturdy old wood, but the top had been covered in glass and she shrieked in pain as her back shattered the surface, along with the keyboard that had been under her.

  
Reaper glared at her, taking no small satisfaction in the sight of his old friend's tall, elegant body writhing around on the wreckage. She lay back, taking shuddering breaths as her throat opened back up, her legs hanging limply off the edge of the desk, and he stepped between her knees to loom over her. She looked weakly up at him through tear filled eyes as her makeup began to run down her cheeks.   
'Killing you would be pointless.' He growled, his claws gently stroking her cheek. 'I want you to feel even a fraction of my pain.' He ripped downwards, shearing her turtleneck away, tearing the rag off her torso in one long motion. She barely resisted as he flung it aside and tore the other half of her bra from her body. Angry bruises were already showing on the pale skin of her slim neck, she was forcing air through it in deep, shallow breaths that made her chest and stomach heave violently. She shuddered as his hand gripped her chest, then ran slowly down the curve of her body, gently caressing her stomach and hips, almost as if re enacting the last time he had done it, years ago...

  
The reprieve ended when his hand touched the hem of her skirt, then darted angrily across to grab the shredded side and completely tear it apart in one huge motion, as if pulling a cloth from a table. She lay weakly on the desk, her mind a mix of fear and pain and shame at her exposed body, as he mutely studied her. The right side of her white panties was already shredded and hanging loose, though the middle stayed in place just barely, the silky material held up only because she had clamped her thighs together in pain. Her thigh high stockings, that she had worn because she had felt good about herself today, were shredded by the claws raking down her long, shapely legs until they hung in tatters from her ankles. She manged to speak as his heavy claw came to rest on her hip, the fingers wrapped around the intact part of her panties as the razor point of the thumb gently pressed against the material between her legs.

  
'Gabe.. I'm... I won't fight you. I'm your friend.'

  
'That's a shame.' He replied coldly, before tearing her underwear away with ease. He glared dispassionately at her naked body spread before him, from her white blonde hair and mascara streaked face, all the way down the elegant, bloodied curves of her chest and neck, to the focal point where her soft stomach and wide, curvy hips met her legs. Her pussy was small and neat and innocently pink against her white skin, and he savoured the thought of how it would look when he was done. He looked back up.

  
'I'm going to inflict a tiny part of the pain I suffer on you. I'm going to fill you with rage and hatred and guilt, and leave it inside you so you never forget the things you did to me.'

  
As he spoke, he moved the lower part of his robes, and Mercy choked back a sob, with her hand massaging her throat, as a huge, jet black dick sprung from between his legs, standing rock hard and upright and rolling with the same dark smoke that had surrounded him earlier. She struggled to pull her legs together but his claws clamped on her thighs and pulled them apart like she was a toy. She felt sick, lying so helpless and naked with her legs open to an attacker, but the knowledge of what was to come was far, far worse. He ignored her pleading, tear filled eyes as he pulled her legs slowly apart and up until they were vertical, fresh blood dribbling from his grip. Her hands beat weakly at his as they scraped down her legs.

  
His voice was colder than ever, chilly with hatred.

  
'I'm going to hurt you in ways you'll never heal, you heartless fucking bitch.'

  
His claws gripped her ass, the cold metal thumbs went inward and she jerked away from the feel of the sharp stings between her legs, she cried as his powerful thumbs gently pulled her pussy lips apart, and she gritted her teeth at the pain before he grabbed his dick by the base and shoved it roughly into her. She screamed as he pushed the solid muscle into the soft folds, he pushed and rammed and she was in pain as he chafed against her, her hands went between her legs to feebly try to push him away, and she willed herself to get wetter so the pain could stop... anything but this agony...

  
He kept ramming into her, with no regard for pain, until very slowly, a fraction at a time, his dick forced its way far enough in to find where she was always wet and he began to slide faster and further. He was big, but she was tight and writhing under him, and so far he was barely inside her. He withdrew all the way, the tip of his cock glistened briefly as it nestled between her lips, then he pushed hard into her and her gasping breath turned into a scream as he penetrated deep inside.

  
Mercy was in agony. His dick was bigger than anything she had had before, as hard and cold as ice and it felt sharp inside her, as if it was faceted with strange edges and sharp ridges. She had to be imagining it, though it felt real as it pushed her insides apart contemptuously. She lay back with tears streaming from her eyes. True to her word, she didn't fight him now he was inside her, and she bit her lip as her body was jerked around on the wreckage of the desk by his hard, violent thrusts. Her body was a flower of pain, glass in her back, a network of claw scars criss-crossed her torso and his hands were on the top of her thighs, pulling her down onto his dick as the pain between her legs became white hot. Her pussy ached as it was pushed violently open and apart with every thrust, and her legs instinctively tried to close to trap it inside her and stop it from moving, but they merely squeezed against the muscular body between them with no effect.

  
Reaper took no pleasure from the feeling of her warm, tight flesh on his dick. He took his satisfaction from the tears on her face, the hurt and despair in her eyes, and the obvious shame and disgust she was feeling. She was wet now, and he pushed her limp legs together in front of him to make her as tight as possible, so his glistening, smoking cock looked as though it was being swallowed between her legs, pumping deep into the soaking lips that were red and raw from his attack. Holding the top of her thighs, he pushed as deep into her as he could, his balls pressed against her ass as she sobbed in protest. His dick was like a crystal inside her, cold and so hard it hurt when it pushed her apart, and she wriggled feebly against his iron grip on the tops of her thighs. He shifted his feet for stability, then as he gripped her thighs so hard the tips of his claws sank into fresh blood, he started pounding his hips back and forth, hard and fast and punishing on her pussy that he was holding tight, and her body jerked across the wreckage on the desk with every thrust.

  
She tried to hold onto the desk to stabilize herself but it was useless, her body was thrown back and forth, she let out small gasps and moans each time as the breath was pounded out of her body, her big soft tits rolled violently across her chest and her large, generous ass was red from where it slapped against his body. Her mind was blank, half trying and failing to stave off the searing pain, half in sheer disgust and horror at this invasion of her body, and a small portion just shocked that this thing was claiming to be her old friend...

  
He moved faster and faster, and just as she knew she could take no more he dropped her legs, they fell limply on either side of him as he leaned forward, gripping her slim waist on either side, and she bit her lips as he pushed far into her body now she was loose, and her fists clenched as she felt him throb and twitch inside her, though she wasn't prepared for the icy rush that spilled from his stony dick and rapidly filled her insides. It was done quickly, without much of a reaction from him, though she knew that the cum between her legs was never the point, the goal had been the pain and revulsion and betrayal she was feeling through all of her naked, battered body. She couldn't help a small cry as he slid rapidly out of her, and she sobbed quietly as she felt the thick, rotten cum running down the crack between her legs. Reaper stood and silently watched the strange, off color liquid that passed for his cum spill out of her aching cunt, then seemed satisfied as a slow trickle of blood followed.  
Glass crunched as Mercy rolled painfully onto her side, drawing her legs up and trying not to be sick. The movement caused a fresh wave of cum to dribble out and down her thigh, and she shivered at the feeling as she clutched her chest, hands slippy with blood. She gulped for air, then barely reacted as a hand gripped her shiny white hair and pulled her head upright. She stared through tear filled, dull eyes at the implacable mask inches from her face, feeling the chill roll off him.

  
'My dear Angela... I'll be back. I'll keep coming for you until you have even the slightest idea of the pain I've suffered. This was nothing compared to what you've done to me. Remember that.' His mask bumped her face in a mock kiss, she flinched away and her head dropped as he stood.

  
She kept her head low for a long time after he was gone, though her tears were still flowing even half an hour later, as she limped from the office with the remnants of her clothes around her, aiming for the healing staff locked in her office to undo at least some of the damage. Tears of shame, regret, disgust, pain, guilt... they all mixed as she feebly told herself that she probably had deserved this, and she would be jumping at the shadows for a long, long time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
